Kanto
by Aemoh Escuro
Summary: Folium Meuin: Unwilling Pokemon Trainer forced to solve a blood feud, but when Shigeru's friend Satoshi dies due to a 'demon', Folium must solve one more mystery including this feud with five other Trainers, including Ryan Tork. Need title suggestions.


_**Kanto**_

_Hello! This is an exprimental story, mainly for research for Wait.What. Anyways, I have tried to make the OC as believable as possible, even taking the Mary Sue Litmus test. Yay! It's kinda tied in to Wait.What's Jhoto, so you might want to check that out. First ten chapters are going to be pretty boring, really. See? I even outlined! Ha HA! Okay...Shutting up now..._

_**Summary:**_ Folium Meiun is a unwilling Pokemon Trainer who sets out from Pewter to settle a family rivalry. Set roughly six to eight years after Hikari is introduced. Oak is dead, and Shigeru takes over. When Satoshi dies due to a 'demon' Pokemon, Folium, Leaf, Poison, Ryan, Torch, and Shinobu are forced to join up to solve the mystery. Poor Folium, all she wanted to do was lie around home...

_**Disclaimer:**_ Aemoh Escuro does not own Pokemon

_**Prolouge**_

"Who are you and why are you inside my head? Eh, whatever. I really don't care. Anyways, the name is Folium Meuin. I use to live in Pewter City, but due to a totally stupid blood fued, and some random birth choice, I get to get shoved out of the house and become a Pokemon Trainer. Oh the joy.

"There isn't really anything wrong with Pokemon Trainers, really, but the last time I wanted to be one was when I was seven. Starting today, that's about nine years ago. Yeah, that's right. I'm sixteen. They passed a new law around the time I turned twelve that you can't become a Pokemon Trainer until you're sixteen. Well, in Kanto, anyways. I dunno 'bout the other reigons.

"Where was I again? Oh, yeah. Blood fued. Right. Well, anyways, a long time ago some idiot from the Tork family pissed off someone from our family and they've been trying to out beat each other ever since. Now, about sixteen years ago, they decided that the next person born into the Tork family and the next person born into the Meiun family would become Trainers when they turned sixteen (before the law was passed) and they would see who would become the best of the two, and whoever's family won the little deal would be the winner of the blood fued and the whole thing would be over.

"And that's why I was pretty much treated like one of the higher ups in the family, because I got stuck doing this. I sadly went to private school, away from my friends, for ten years, and the rest of my years I was sent to a survival course, a Pokemon school, and many other things to my annoyance. The Tork brat got sent to each and every school I went to, too, which was a major pain in the ass. Yeah, I'm not to fond of Ryan.

"Who is Ryan Tork, exactly? Ryan is the guy that I supposedly have to battle against to sort all this crap out. Oh the joy. Ryan is some totally arrogant and egoistic punk who can't dress himself without choosing annoyingly bright colors that blind everyone. I mean, seriously! The idiot wears an orange jacket, lime green pants, _pink_ shoes, and this annoying bright yellow ski cap! Who dresses like that?! I'm pretty sure that's why I hate yellow...

"Also, the guy's a total ass! He makes me just want to strangle the bloody pesk! Uhg...Anyways, now I gotta set off towards Pallet, which is two bloody freakin' citys away PLUS a forest! Ahrg! I hate my Mom and her blackmailing ways...well, that's proably why I like to blackmail people...uhg..." Folium hit her head against the counter, while the manager of the small cafe that she often visited blinked uncaringly, still wondering why the hell she was here at seven in the morning and why she was talking out loud to herself. The manager cleared his throat, and Folium looked up at his slightly annoyed face.

"That's nice and all...but will you get the hell out of my store?! We don't even open until nine!" The manager grabbed Folium by the shirt and dragged her outside the door, before shutting it. Folium blinked.

"Was I talking out mt thoughts again? Damn it..." Folium got up, and stuck her hands into her pockets before looking around at her small hometown and then setting off to who knows where, hopefully Shigeru Oak's lab."Well, that Oak dude had better have a Charmander..."

_Yays! It is done! Review, please!_


End file.
